1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to disposable bird feeders packaged to serve as a bird seed container and being convertible to a bird feeder. In particular, this invention directs itself to a disposable bird feeder having a reversibly deployable panel system, a portion of which is fixably coupled to a bird seed containing receptacle. Further, this invention directs itself to a disposable bird feeder wherein the reversibly deployable panel system includes an integrally formed stiffener for maintaining the panel system in a fully deployed position. Still further, this invention directs itself to a disposable bird feeder where the reversibly deployable panel system defines a package for containing bird seed when foldably positioned in contiguous contact with, and at least partially enclosing, the bird seed receptacle. More in particular, this invention pertains to a disposable bird feeder having a reversibly deployable panel system in the form of a roof panel and/or trough panel deployable to a bird feeder configuration by extension of the roof and/or trough panels radially outward from the bird seed receptacle.
2. Prior Art
Disposable bird feeders are well known in the art. The best prior art known to the Applicant include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,775,226; 2,340,976; 2,556,707; 1,951,515; 3,198,172; 3,441,002; 3,945,344; 4,242,984; 2,197,721; 4,606,298; 2,666,414; 3,250,249; Design No. 252,643; and, Design No. 278,169.
Some prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,775,226 and 3,441,002 are directed to disposable bird feeders convertible from a bird seed container having quadrilateral contours. Such prior art systems provide tabs or flaps integrally formed in at least one container wall for allowing birds to access the feed. However, these prior art systems require attachments to create a perch for the birds. These attachments must be separately packaged or removed from one portion of the bird seed container and then reapplied to the package for conversion to a bird feeder.
In other prior art systems, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,172 and U.S. Design Patent No. 254,643, supplemental roof panels are provided which must be added to quadrilateral housings. These roof panels in such prior art systems do not allow for a convenient package with the roof panel folded in contiguous contact with the housing, as provided by the instant invention. Further, these prior art systems do not provide for a feeding trough and perch foldably coupled to a housing and deployable therefrom. Thus, these prior art systems do not provide a unitary packaging structure for containing bird seed for commercial distribution to end users who then deploy disposable bird feeders from these packages.